The Demented Moon Trials
by Sailor Pandabear
Summary: Usagi Tsukino goes insane at the age of fourteen years e does not become Sailor Moon. things happen and time goes off-course very off-course Massive Crossover, features Harry Potter, Clamp anime and manga, sailor moon and more... Abandoned, for now.


Title: The Demented Moon Trials

Chapter 1: The Start of Madness

Crossovers: Sailor Moon, CCS, (Card captor Sakura), Harry Potter, MKR (Magical Knight Rayearth) and various other fandoms which will be named later. (Those above... well those are the crossovers featured in this chapter)

Disclaimers:

Card Captor Sakura and Magic Knight Rayearth are created by, registered, and copyrighted to CLAMP/Kodansha, and any other company and/or division associated with the creation and/or production of those two anime and manga.

Any characters, powers, creatures, plants or whatever… etc … of Harry Potter featured in this fanfic is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc and any other companies or people who might hold legal… copy right things related to Harry Potter.

Lastly, this sailor moon fanfic and any thing sailor moon in this fanfic is not endorsed by Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha, Toei Animation, TV Asahi, and Bandai and is intended for the amusement of myself, other fans and well…

This work of fiction is not intended for any commercial purposes but was created for the entertainment of the Author and Fans of the fandoms stated above. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

And also: please don't sue me, any of you big companies and people! I have no money to pay all of you! I will remove the fanfic, if anyone official asks me to…

Quote:

Action is the antidote to despair. ~Joan Baez

It was a sunny day and birds sang , chirping nicely. Everything was going well, except… one household was filled with anguish.

Ikuko whispered as she held the photo rightly and stared at the blonde girl in it, smiling widely for the camera. Yesterday... it had been her daughter's fourteenth birthday.

"My baby…Usagi... why?"

Tears fell.

" why? why did you go mad?"

It should have been a day of celebration. Instead, it was a day when everything went to hell. She felt like she was falling apart.

"You made her insane…" she glared at her husband and whispered angrily.

Kenji sat in a chair adjacent to her, avoiding her eyes; her accusing stare. He could not blame her, he bought the cake afterall.

Ikuko sighed and she kept staring at the photo. It was unbelievable, but it had happened. Usagi was gone from the house... their home... why and how had it happened?

"This... this photo... it is one of the last remaining parts of our memories that show our... our Usagi as a normal person. She was our darling. She was... she was a cheerful and sane teenager...so why did this happen? Why?"

She stared at the photo sadly. Plop! A tear fell on the photo and drenched Usagi's smiling face.

"Why did you have to send her to a mad asylum? Why? Was there no other choice than that?"

"I had to do it." Kenji spoke and sighed deeply.

He tried to avoid looking at Ikuko. He did not want to see the despairing face of an inconsolable mother. This was the hardest thing he had ever done. He still remembered her last words before she was sedated.

"You called them to take me away? I hate you! I despise you! Die! Go to hell! Go away! Go to hell! I am not insane! You idiot! I am not insane! Oh I am not! AHAHAHAHAHAHA! I will never forgive you! Oh... I will never, never...forgive!"

Then, she laughed. In her laughter, he heard lunacy and malice. It was the laugh of someone who had lost his or her mind.

Now... all he wanted was his daughter back, sane, happy, clumsy, cheery and friendly, but now it looked like an impossible aspiration. It would be better than knowing his daughter was insane, sadistic, cruel, vicious and almost eternally angry...

But... it had to be done. She had to be sent to the asylum. He sighed deeply. It was something he had to do... but still it was done with great regret.

Still, he wondered. What in the world caused her to lose her mind like that?

Shingo was still silent, still stunned by the events that had led to Usagi being taken away to a mad asylum.

His sister... his older sibling had gone mad... It was her birthday. She was supposed to be happy, not go insane...

He remembered the moment she went insane.

Usagi had arrived home. She let out a cheerful exclamation that she was back but when she saw the cake…

She went mad.

"I am the Princess Serenity, stupid idiot boy! You are a commoner, bow to me!"

"Usagi, what are you talking about? Is this a joke?"

"This is no joke! I am aprincess and you must bow to me!Bow or die!"

Usagi then held a knife and smiled. It was a smile that terrified him. He thought that he was dead for sure…

Kenji sighed as he recalled what had happened. It was terrifying and saddening. Why did the sight of a birthday cake make his daughter insane?

Meanwhile, at the Tokyo Asylum (1), a blonde girl was raging and frustrated.

"I am sailor moon! I am princess Serenity! In the name of Love and justice and the Silver Millennium, There is nothing wrong with me! I am not insane! I am perfectly fine! I am not delusional! That's the truth! I am not supposed to be locked up! Damn it... damn it all...damn you all, let me out of here!"Usagi was in a white shirt and a pair of white pants. She had a straitjacket on and was in a light green (2) padded room.

One of the orderlies (3) shook his head at those words. He was called Akira.

Serenity (4) glared at him. This was her punishment. She was not mad. She was not some commoner named "Tsukino Usagi", was she?

Then, a thought of a truth, painful, clear and horrible, emerged in her mind...

She would have to become a queen, wouldn't she... in the future, because she was a princess, right? Oh yes... she would.

It was a thought that made her feel strangely gleeful and proud. Then she had a horrible, twisted and frightening smile on her face. If anyone close to her past or present incarnation had seen that smile, they would've been terrified by the tainted value of the smile. "I will be the queen of all of you! Then, off with your fucking heads (5), commoners... oh yes! Off with their heads... whee! AHAHAHAHA!" she yelled and giggled.

Then, she was silent.

Another one of the orderlies felt a chill run down his back. His name was Satoshi.

He then smiled, and tried to shake off the fear. He laughed uneasily and spoke in what he thought was a casual voice.

"She probably read too many news articles about sailor V (6) and Alice in Wonderland (7)..."

Then, he felt calmer. But it was a break that did not last long. Suddenly, Usagi broke the silence and ranted.

"I will not stand for this! How dare you fools do this to me? Let me out! Let me out of this room now! I am not mad! Moon is my power! Royal Moon Princess Power, don't you all get it? I must be free! I must!" She kicked the door and screamed.

But nobody believed her. Usagi was frustrated. She was telling the truth!

A third orderly spoke. She was named Mai. "She is clearly insane. How can she be a princess? How can she be someone called Sailor Moon? She must be very deluded..."

Ignoring their words, Usagi ranted.

"I am telling the truth! I am not mad! I am not insane! I am perfectly fine! Why won't anyone believe me?"

Then, she screamed.

"Makeup is the power! Princess of the white moon is me! Silver millennium is my heritage! My power is justice, love, sanctity, friendship and the cosmos! I will be queen! Moon prism, moon crystal, moon crisis, moon eternal... silver moon crystal power is awesome... Oh! I like to fly! I will be free like light and sparkles! They are sparkles that kill, kill and kill! Youma(8) are my favourite things to kill! Whee...Blood will be spilled and the world will be covered in Youma blood! Blue, red and purple blood!Like a bruise, a bruise!"

At that, Akira shook his head. The poor girl sounded delusional. Mai rolled her eyes and walked away from the locked room. Satoshi was terrified now and left.

"Oh... Moon spiral heart attack! Moon prism power will turn into crystal which turns into Moon crisis power... Oh, it is my makeup! Silver Moon is my power….Love and justice will rule with a touch of sanctity and cosmic power! HEHEHEHE, this is fun... The moonlight carries the message of love. Oh then the silence will be here ...however! In the name of the moon, evil will be punished! Endymion is my lover! Silver Crystal Moon power! I have the power! Then... everyone will find out exactly what the end of the world looks like... Yeah... oh yes... yes... yes... AHAHAHAHA, this is funny, whee! Moon dust will eliminate all the demons of the universe, BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Sparkles can kill, oh… oh yes they do!" (9)

Then the orderlies shook their heads and walked away from her locked and padded pale-green cell.

As this happened, a brunette girl sensed a storm coming. A genius felt like water was surrounding her. A blonde was arriving in the Tokyo airport and a shrine priestess was about to meet a certain black cat with a crescent moon on its forehead.

Two other girls were discovering their destinies. One of the skies, another of the seas.

A certain girl who was the "Messiah of Silence" was being saved by Paramedics after a laboratory accident.

Meanwhile, in the dimension of Time and Space, queen Serenity's ghost was having a serious conversation with the guardian of time, Sailor Pluto.

"Why did her power go wrong?" she asked desperately, "I didn't make her train her lunar powers to become insane in a next life… All I wanted was for her to be happy. Why are things like this? Please help me… Pluto, please."

"She remembered her past. She remembered me, regained her powers and gained a senshi form. However she has gone insane. How is her insanity affecting the future?"

"It depends on the princess's will power and emotions. If she overcome the insanity and merge the powers that are currently running wild with her soul to appease the powers, then maybe... we will not end up with a despot. But if she fails to overpower her insanity, then, the future will hold only despair, rage and cruelty...In conclusion, she can't afford to fail. The world by be ruled by a tyrant queen if she does."

A chill ran up the queen's spine at that comment.

The queen clenched her hands into fists and whispered grimly, "The world will be ruled by a tyrant queen if she fails? Why?"

"Yes. Her heart controls her power. If her heart remains insane, then the future will be insane. She needs to become sane to appease her wild powers... my queen. I am sorry... but in this case, we are both useless. It depends on her willpower and heart."

The queen sighed and nodded.

"Then, we have no choice. We need to ask the ever-faithful fighter... the lady of Fate (10) to do it. We need her to set two fate prods (11) off. One is in Luna's head and the second is in Naru's."

Sailor Pluto nodded. "She will be notified. She will follow your orders, your majesty."

The queen smiled thinly.

"Thank you, Pluto. At least...at the very least, I will do something for her, even if it is all I can do..."

Then, the queen stopped talking and vanished. Sailor Pluto sighed and started to do her tasks; her duty. She knelt and held her Garnet Rod. Then she spoke loudly and concentrated on her powers.

"Great guardian deity of time and space! My father Chronos! Give me power! Open the door of the established law! Dark Dome Open!"(12)

Then, with a flash of grey and white light...

A strange pink door appeared in front of her. The door was elaborately decorated with strange circles ,stars, planets, chains and wing-like symbols, along with Sailor Pluto looked at it and hesitated for a second.

Then she pushed it open.

She looked at the girl in front of her.

She had cold blue eyes and was Blonde. She wore a red long-sleeved dress and had bare feet. She held a scepter with a glowing white orb on it.

Sailor Pluto felt a cold chill run down her spine, but she stepped forward.

"Fate..." She whispered.

Suddenly, two strange girls ( 13) started to attack Sailor Pluto. They were dressed exactly like Fate, except that they had different eye colours. One had green eyes, the other had brown eyes.

Both started to chant.

"Life cutter…"

"Destiny determination…"

Sailor Pluto stiffened and her eyes widened in slight fear as the two girls advanced on her with energy orbs glowing in their hands…

Then Fate spoke. "Stop it! Be quiet, you two! Do not attack her. That's Sailor Pluto."

Then the two girls stopped, pouted and let their attacks fizzle out.

Sailor Pluto was relieved. Then she took a deep breath and spoke.

"So Fate, we meet again… I had hoped to never do so, but I need your help."

"Yes we do. I know that since you have come, you have dire business. What is it?"

Sailor Pluto spoke. "The dire business is that Usagi Tsukino, the reincarnated princess of the Moon has gone insane."

Fate gasped. It shocked her. The Moon princess was never meant to be insane.

"May I see the Time-Space continuum?" Fate asked.

Sailor Pluto nodded and spoke. "You can come through, but please close your dimension door. I do not wish for the other two girls to trespass into the Time-Space continuum."

Fate nodded. "I understand. Those two are more fickle than me."

Sailor Pluto nodded and opened the door and walked into the Time-Space continuum.

Fate followed. Sailor Pluto then held what looked like a huge pearl and showed it to Fate.

" No!" Fate exclaimed.

It was wrong. It was not beautiful. It was ugly. It had cracked and looked like it was going to shatter at any time. She saw the pearl and gasped. What had changed?

Fate trembled and looked at the pearl with utter shock and disgust.

"This thing… this is Usagi's soul… why is it so ugly?" she whispered.

"That's... that's not right. It's wrong. This wasn't part of my design... whoever did this to her powers will pay... The same person who ruined the Silver Millennium did this. I can see their magical energies (14) all over it." Fate spoke.

Sailor Pluto nodded. "Are you saying that Metallia did this?"

"No. I am saying that Chaos did it. For her( 15) own advantage. She wants the White Moon's power… desperately."

"So, this changes things to a certain extent...can you see that? I need you to activate the fate prods within Naru and Luna."

Fate nodded. Chance and Destiny would have to stay in that room for now.

"I see now. I shall do as you ask, Pluto. However, If Luna does not have the fate prod activated, all hell will break … I will do it. Naru needs to awaken as the Moon is insane..."

Sailor Pluto nodded.

"Fate prods of two... First... The one within Mau citizen...Luna Cat... Moon guardian... I command you to activate... now. The second that lies within the friend of the White Moon... Naru, activate now."

Then, two pink lights flashed in front of her and hurtled through the open Time-space door which Sailor Pluto had entered Fate's realm with.

"They will activate within five of your dimension's earthly seconds."

Then, Pluto smiled at her.

"Thank you."

"You are welcome. Now, please leave and close the dimensional Time-Space door."

"I will do that, Fate. Thank you."

As soon as the doors were closed, Fate spoke bitterly.

"Chaos... you will pay."

An hour later, in the real world, events started to move.

"So I am a magical girl... I don't believe this..."

"But... I don't understand all of this. Help me. Where do I start, Luna? What am I supposed to do now?" Sailor Mars asked politely.

Meanwhile, at D-point, somewhere in the North Pole, An evil red-headed queen was searching for a certain silver crystal and the reborn being formerly known as Prince Endymion. The red-headed queen smirked darkly. As she pondered a future that was twisted and cruel, her lips quirked upwards with amusement.

After that, she giggled. After a few minutes of giggling, she started to cackle with evil delight. It was all coming together now. It was all going well.

Yes, she would get power and what she wanted, what she lusted for. She would make Endymion hers and the world would be ruled by her iron fist of despotism...

It would be her finest moment.

Yes... then the world would serve her for a hellish eternity.

But first things first...

She walked toward that place.

"Metallia... help me find the crystal..."

In Neo Crystal Tokyo, Small Lady (Chibiusa) ( 16) slipped into the room which contained the Silver Crystal.

She hated being young. She hated not being an adult in the eyes of the public and her friends. She hated being powerless. She hated being so worthless and pathetic.

All she had ever heard all her life were words of comparisons, insults and hatred...

She remembered one time, during her most recent birthday party, several children of several heroes ( 17) were there, celebrating it with her.

While most children were nice, some were full of disdain.

She remembered their words. Tears brimmed in her eyes as she thought back about what they said.

"You are less powerful than that card capturing girl named Sakura..." a cold, cutting feminine voice spoke. The voice belonged to a girl with ginger hair and brown eyes.

"Even her guardians, Yue and Kero would beat you hands down, seeing as you have no power, brat! My mother too can beat you with her Rayearth...Maybe your strength of heart is simply weak... or maybe you have no power at all... ahahahaha!" A girl with red hair and cold blue eyes spoke to her with sheer disdain dripping in her voice.

"You can't grow? Oh… I see. How pathetic and useless..." A boy with green eyes and red hair spoke to her, laughing mockingly...

"What are you, a wimp or a princess? Can't you even conjure up an "Incendio" huh? You can't right? Heh...All I see is a weakling right before my very eyes!" A girl with platinum blonde hair and cold brown eyes stated coldly, cruelly.

Another girl spoke. She had green eyes and purple hair. She had a cold look in her eyes.

"right… I agree. Perhaps, by blood… you are the only daughter of the great Neo Queen Serenity but my power is greater than yours. Maybe… just maybe… oh… Could it be possible? Is it true that you have no power, Small Lady?Maybe you are a squib… oh yes… ."

Those kids had been scolded after that, for insulting her and comparing her... They all did apologise and befriended her, but she still felt hated. All she knew was one thing: Those kids were being superficial. But despite knowing that simple fact, those words... All of them echoed in her head.

"No... No... No..." she whispered in denial as she recalled why she came here. She was not weak! She was a princess. She had to have something...

Then she breathed deeply and looked up at the silver Crystal. She was resolute. She had made a decision. She was sure of one thing. She could not live like this forever. She had to find her powers, by hook or by crook! She bit her lips and stared.

"Mommy... I hope you won't get mad..." she whispered.

Saying that, she took the silver crystal as she wanted to prove she had Moon power... the power of her mother. She wanted to prove that she was like her mother and deserved her birthright.

"Please... Silver Crystal... Please give me strength... Let me have power...Let me have some worth... please..." She spoke as she focused her wish on the crystal. As she spoke, a tear fell from her eye and collided with the crystal.

As she did that, a blinding, pure white light filled the place, blinding her and a small pink orb fell to the floor with a loud Clack! Beside the orb, a small winged silver key with eight colourful gems and a crescent moon on top of it appeared.

Then, the light faded .

Chibiusa found that the Silver Crystal had gone back to its inert glowing form. She hastily put it back on its pedestal. Everything seemed to be back to felt that it was wrong to try and take it...

But how was she supposed to get power?

Then she walked away and stepped on the orb that had fallen to the floor. She tripped and fell on the key.

She winced and bit her lip, trying to hold back a loud shriek of pain. Then, the pain slowly turned into an ache. As it did so, she looked down at the ground. What had hurt her? Wasn't the palace floor normally smooth or carpeted? Why did she trip and fall on something hard? Then she saw the key and the orb. What were those? She reached for them. The moment her fingers touched the objects, a pink aura was emitted from her body.

Her eyes widened. This pink aura... it had to be her power...

Maybe the orb and key had something to do with her powers…

Then, a symbol had appeared under her. It looked like a glowing purple eye surrounded by several blue butterflies within a red broken heart. Afterward, she started to scream in fear as she suddenly felt queasy .Within a second, everything went white for , she vanished from the room.

Neo Queen Serenity heard the scream. "That's Small Lady!" She whispered to herself worriedly and hurriedly ran into the room, screaming her daughter's name. Despite running, she was too late. Small Lady had vanished. In the room she found a strange pink hued crescent moon symbol glowing on the floor. She frowned as she viewed the silver crystal, which was still glowing on its pedestal. Then, she peered at the symbol on the floor again. As she looked at it, she felt fear.

Why was she feeling this way? Why was she feeling as if the future was about to become nothing?

Then, behind her, red eyes(18) materialised and there was insane, eerie male laughter.

Neo Queen Serenity's turned around and her eyes widened.

Neo Queen Serenity was angry as she saw who the red-eyed laughing person was.

She yelled, "It's… it's you!"

The person had black hair, long and messy.

"Yes, it's me… Die!" The red-eyed person yelled and hurled a black ball of negative, malevolent energies at the Queen. Upon seeing the terrible attack,the queen swiftly dodged it. The attack hit a wall adjacent to her. The wall crumbled.

Back in the past…

Luna was walking on the streets, wondering who could get the bandaid off her forehead, when it fell off and a memory filled her…

There was a blonde, blue-eyed princess… There was blood, betrayal… sadness… and… hope?

She winced in pain, gathering the attention of a certain blue-haired girl.

Naru woke up,sweating and screaming… after having a very vivid dream.

Meanwhile, in Hogwarts, a purple-haired girl with green eyes had appeared. She was ten years old.

"I wonder where he is… mama said that he would be in this place… Will he help me? Will he believe me when I tell him the truth?" she spoke softly, in words that sounded english yet different.

"I need to find him…" she whispered as she walked down a staircase.

Her mama had told her of the layout of the place…

Author's Notes:

(1) Tokyo Asylum= a fictional psychiatric hospital I made up. Based on DC comics, except this hospital is not just for criminally insane people but for all of the population. Criminals are kept... well, all will be revealed in the next few chapters.

(2) Light green because I am fed up of people describing it as white. Why can't it be any other colour? I don't care. OK? In my story, the rooms are light green in the asylums.

(3) The orderlies are not important, but they have names so that you, the readers ... can tell them apart.

(4) Serenity= Princess Serenity, Usagi's reincarnation. However in this fan fiction, she is Usagi yet not as Usagi's powers are not truly harmonized with her mind, heart and soul.

(5) Inspired by Lewis Carroll's Alice in wonderland, this line in the book: 'Off with her head!' the Queen shouted at the top of her voice.

(6)Sailor V was the first senshi ever. Have you ever read the Sailor V manga? It is the precursor to sailor moon... Also, in sailor moon, before Usagi becomes sailor moon, she envied sailor V... Do you all get it?

(7) Alice in Wonderland is just used here as part of conversation between the workers of the asylum, ok? No plagiarism or copyright... breaking of the laws stuff is intended!

(8) Youma (妖魔; lit. "Bewitching Demon") is the generic term for the monsters-of-the-day created by the Dark Kingdom.( taken from wikimoon website)

(9) This is supposed to be illogical and strange and disjointed... meaning, insane. I sure hope it came off that way.

(10) Fate is … um, see point 13.

(11) Something in a person's or being's subconscious that tells them what to do which is to do with fate. These will be triggered rarely. In this case, it is only triggered due to Princess Serenity's reincarnation suffering from an unforeseen madness.

(12) Dark Dome Open= Opposite of Dark Dome Close; Sailor Pluto's attack which is used to close the Door of Space-Time. She says, "Great guardian deity of time and space! My father Chronos! Give me power! Close the door of the broken law! Dark Dome Close!" It requires use of the Garnet Rod. It appears in act 33, volume 10. Instead of closing the Door of Space-Time, these words open the door of Space-Time.

( 13) these three girls are based on…The Fates (Moirae) were the spinners of the thread of life and the personification of destiny of ancient greek mythology, just like how sailor moon has some interesting mythology influences.

(14)Like most stories and fan fiction, everyone who has magic... well their magic has individuality...; a magical signature.

( 15) chaos is a she in sailor moon. Really.

(16)Chibiusa is not Chibiusa yet. I believe that in the future she is called Small Lady, Your Highness or Princess Small Lady Usagi... but not Chibiusa. To me, that's too casual. I don't know, does that sound logical?

( 17) features kids of various couples from various fandoms. Please be prepared for many fan-made characters. Fanmade, meaning made by a fan, namely me. I am a fan. OK?

(18) This red-eyed laughing person is someone most people will know…

additional notes:

( 1) If you hate crossovers, get out now.

(2) if you hate certain pairings, sorry, but you will not change my mind!

(3) No threats or insults allowed.

Main notes:

If you ask me this question: This is not realistic. Make it more realistic?

My answer is: Hello, there are talking cats, magic, reincarnation, magical wands, alien enemies, witches, vampires, evil monsters, star seeds, heart crystals, and a past with people living on planets which science says are uninhabitable and various other unbelievable stuff. What is realistic about sailor Moon? Huh? Tell me...

This is an Alternate Universe and a multi-crossover. Multi-crossover means that many worlds (fandoms) will be combined together...

I also would like to say that this was based on a weird dream I had... Well, I won't say what the dream was about but as you can tell from the first chapter, it was disturbing.

This fanfic will be rated M for violence and foul language. For now, it rates as a T.

Notes about some canon characters that I have changed to fit this fan fiction better:

Mamoru is not just a rose-throwing fool here. He will have his manga attacks as well. Also: some additional attacks( 4 more attacks) will be given to him. He will also be possessed by Chaos at some point...( just like PGSM, for some dramatics… lol).

Ami will have some live-action powers and a dark Mercury moment

Minako is OK the way she is. Only tweak... her hair ribbon is the one from the live action.

Rei will be less mean to Usagi, more leader-like, due to certain events and also... she will find out she is not the only one with fire power.

Makoto will have some manga powers added.

Haruka and Michiru will be together as always but unlike the anime, there will be no betrayals and challenging Usagi's power.

Setsuna- remains the same, except I will give her one more power (I won't tell all of you what it is yet.)

Hotaru= same but she will get 2 more powers and an upgrade.

Chibiusa- is a mix of anime version and manga version. More manga personality and power and anime... I will have her meet Peruru and Helios.

Usagi= nice, kind and loyal and the princess Serenity is the same, however the power of the Moon is great and corrupts. Will her mind be strong enough to overcome the depths of madness? Will the madness cause her to change deeply? Note: her neo queen serenity form for this fanfic is the manga version, but with some insanity due to her past getting tainted by Chaos.

We will see.

As for other characters... we will see.

So, is this interesting or not?

Review please?

Additional Note: this is not a rewrite of any previous fanfics. This fanfic, will probably have a prequel.

Next chapter is titled: Tainted Love

Tiny paragraph from next chapter:

Meanwhile, in a corner of the classroom, a sinister girl with cold purple eyes and long pink hair with buns and ponytails spoke quietly. "The final battle for the last seat of royalty has begun... Princess Serenity, you will pay for your terrible sin; the sin that allowed mother to disown me. I Hecate, will rule over all and you will rue that day... you will."

"Miss aikawa Tsukiko ( 1a), please stop mumbling to yourself and answer the question."

"We shall find the princess, our messiah."

"The pure will save the world. We are pure."

"Indeed you are pure. Find the earth and the sun. Uranus and Neptune, you both must listen. Revive the sanity of the moon and kill the Dark Moon Princess... that is your new mission."

"Shall we do it, Michiru?" Haruka breathed slowly. Michiru nodded.

They kissed and smiled at each other. "we need to fight each other to force the super power out..." Haruka said.

Michiru nodded. "If so, then we shall. It is for duty... after all."

"Uranus..." "Neptune..." Both started to yell the names of their planets.

"Mirror…" "Sword"… "Upgrade!" Both yelled simaultaneously.

Then, the mirror and sword morphed... into even more lethal things.

Tiny notes:

Aikawa= river of sorrow (a Japanese surname)

Tsukiko= moon child (a Japanese name)

1a- this girl is a fan-made character who seeks Usagi's death. Who she really is, will be revealed in later chapters.

All chapter titles will be from random songs.

Ok, what do you all think? Should this be continued or no?


End file.
